


Reparation

by tomy



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden attack leaves Terry injured and exposed having to deal with a new enemy bent on revenge, and the fallout in his personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparation

Batman Beyond characters are copyright DC Comics and Time/Warner. I'm just borrowing them.  
Lyrics from Superman by Five For Fighting  
Thanks and love to elfin and Knightshade for learning the fandom to help me.

Reparation  
by tomy

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

It was going to be a day from Hell, Terry could just feel it in his bones. A simple errand, the old man had said; 'yeah, sure,' Terry thought bitterly to himself. Simple errands didn't leave him aching like this. He'd gone in to break up the 'simple' bank robbery, only to discover that Splicing was not as dead as they had believed. The four had surrounded him and attacked; unlike in TV shows, they all pounced at once. Terry was sure he saw a wolf, another cheetah, a panther type and something he couldn't recognize - but it had teeth, very sharp teeth. The claws punctured the suit, the teeth ripped into his shoulder, he felt a large paw/hand nail him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him; his knees still hurt from landing with everyone on top of him. He heard Bruce's voice, seeming to echo inside the cowl, telling him to block out the pain and push on through. Easier said than done. But, he did it, some how, some way; Terry was sure anger and pride had a lot to do with it.

Bruce had shaken his head when Terry arrived back home. Surprisingly he didn't receive the usual lecture, only a quick once over before being chewed out over the state of the suit. He knew what to expect in all reality, but it still bugged him to no end.

That was last night, or this morning, depending on how you wanted to look at it. Dropping face first into bed was easy, getting back out a few hours later - that was a different matter altogether. He was becoming used to the few hours sleep a night, his body finding it easier and easier to function without feeling tired all the time. But this, this was agony. His shoulder was swollen to a point where his jacket wouldn't fit, his side ached and he had a limp he couldn't mask, no matter how hard he tried.

He'd walked to school, too stiff to climb on his bike. At least he was on time. Gently, he hitched his backpack up on his good shoulder.

"Hey, Ter!" He groaned to himself, thanking the Powers That Be that it was Max. "You look terrible," she commented as she caught up to him.

"Thanks," he tossed her an evil glance.

"Rough night?" Terry's snort was her only response. "What happened?"

"A bunch of Splicers decided I looked like a trampoline."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. One had very sharp teeth."

"I take it the old guy had a fit?"

"He was overly concerned about the state of the suit."

"Does this mean you have the night off?" The sideways glance of two blue eyes reminded her of how ridiculous that question was.

"He'll have it ready. I mean, what else does he have to do?"

"Terry," he was startled by the two slender arms that encircled his waist. He spun, easily recognizing the petite girl in front of him.

'I *am* losing it,' he thought darkly.

"Hi Dane."

She looked at him, giving him the once over he knew well from their early days. The one that told him she knew he'd been in a scrap.

"It's not what you think," Terry began in way of defense. "I was doing an errand for Mr. Wayne and I ran into four Splicers." It wasn't a total lie.

"Where?" That look hadn't left her face yet.

"A bank." At least now she looked concerned. "You don't trust me, do you?" Max took that as her cue to move on.

"Ter, it's not that I don't trust you. You just always seem to find trouble."

Terry's head dropped. He wanted to respond to her comment, but he couldn't find it within himself to lie to her again. "I know," he finally settled on.

Dana took a deep breath, it wasn't his fault, at least not this time. "Are you okay?" She had noticed that he was doing better, more alert typically, and far more fit. Chelsea had commented one day after the boys gym class had wandered through he hallway about Terry's physique. Dana hadn't noticed beforehand, but after Chelsea's comment, she found herself checking out her boyfriend. He was a bit taller, his black hair a slightly longer causing it to constantly hang in his eyes. His body had changed, filled out. Even the way he moved was different; more confident, less cocky.

Today was not one of those days.

He nodded, refusing to look straight at her. A sure giveaway that he was hiding something.

"They hurt you, didn't they?"

His smile was the first genuine one in a few days. "Can't slip anything passed you, now can I?"

"You should know better by now, McGinnis." She snuggled in closer, happy to have a moment of privacy and affection with him. Her arms were still around his waist, hugging him as she let her head rest against his chest.

For the first time in a long time, Terry let himself relax in her embrace; resting his cheek on top of her head as he returned the hug.

Sitting in classes all day had not done him any good. It also occurred to him that assholes became larger assholes in direct proportion to how ill/injured their quarry was deemed to be. Nash spotted Terry limping and was in his face faster than a baterang. Of all the things Bruce had taught him over the past year, not to waste his time and energy on bullies like Nash had to have been the best piece of advice. Terry just stood there, his back against the lockers, knowing, even in his present condition, that if he _really_ wanted to knock Nash on his ass, it wouldn't be much of a feat. So he waited, grinning evilly as Nash spat expletives and threats left, right and centre, while Terry imagined how much fun he could have, as Batman, in a reversed situation. He blinked, shook his head - which he immediately regretted - and walked off, leaving Nash and his buddies prevaricating.

"Some days you surprise me, McGinnis." Terry chuckled as he attempted to jog down the stairs, barely grabbing the railing in time to prevent himself from falling as his knees refused to take the stress. Bruce was going to kill him. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Dana grabbed his arm as he reached the bottom of the steps, forcing him to face her while she remained one step up.

"Mr. Wayne needs me." Dana didn't miss the tinge of bitterness and something else she couldn't put her finger on, something he had also developed this year.

"Can't you call in sick?"

Terry sighed deeply. "I can't, Dane. I have responsibilities, to my mom and Matt, and to Mr. Wayne." With a crooked smile, he placed his hands on Dana's arms; "he warned me; I told him I could handle it."

"That pride of yours is going to get you killed."

"I'm glad you still care." It was meant to come across as a quip, instead his emotions betrayed him.

"Let me take you home, Ter." His intensity used to scare her, the way he could look through her with his blue eyes. Now she felt safe, protected and loved.

"If you're offering a ride, you could drop me off at Bruce's?"

"I'm not going to sway you am I?"

"Nope." The moment thankfully passed.

"All right, come on."

"Thanks, I owe you one." He owed her a hell of a lot more, and he knew it.

The drive had been in silence, Terry feeling his body stiffening up again. He slowly climbed out of the car, knowing Dana was watching his every move.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked as he walked around the car.

"Yup." Leaning into the car, he placed a kiss on her lips, letting it linger as her arms slid around his neck. He allowed himself to lean against the door for a moment, he had a bad feeling about tonight, though he wasn't sure why. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered as he moved away, not looking back as he slipped through the gates and trudged up to the house.

"You're late."

"Hello to you too. And, yes I'm okay, though I am hurting like hell. I wasn't going to say anything, but since you asked..." Terry trailed off sarcastically as he limped down the last few stairs into the bat cave.

Bruce smirked as he watched the teen close the distance. Terry's stride was off, and he could see the swollen shoulder. "The suit's ready, but I'd suggest stretching out first."

Dropping his backpack on the table, he shifted his shoulder, wincing as the pain moved up his neck. "I think I'll take you up on that."

Twenty minutes later, Terry returned suited up. "Anything special on the agenda tonight?"

"Patrols." Bruce turned to watch as Terry slipped on the mask. He'd keep him on patrols for a few hours, then bring him in and send him home. The kid was in no condition to fight.

"I'm gonna leave the car, keeping myself moving seems to help." Bruce nodded, turning back to the console.

"How did you do it, Alfred?" Bruce asked into the empty cave. "How did you handle letting us go?"

Perched on top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, Terry tried to stretch out again. He was shivering, though it wasn't cold out. So far, nothing had caught his eye, that worried him. Either he was being sloppy, or something big was going down.

"Bruce?" Terry spoke into the transmitter.

"I'm not picking up anything here either, why don't you come home?"

Terry blinked, "you turning psychic on me?"

An amused snort greeted him. "No, but you are running a fever and it's best if you come in."

"You sure?"

"Would I say it if I wasn't?"

"Okay, okay, I'm not looking a gift bat in the mouth." In all honesty he didn't feel *that* bad. Stiff, sore and shivering, but other than that, and the feeling of foreboding that had hung over him all day... he felt alert, and even a bit bored.

Jumping off his perch, he let himself free fall. It was a rush, he loved the feeling of the wind on his body, the exhilaration of the speeds the suit permitted him, the knowledge that he could recover at any point.

"Terry," Bruce's voice sounded hesitant, strange to Terry's ears.

"Yeah...?" Terry spread his arms, the wings appearing with his thoughts, slowing him, letting him direct the fall.

"I have an alarm."

"Where?" Immediately his pulse picked up, his mind kicking into gear.

"Gotham park."

"Mugging?"

"Possibly. Be careful."

"I will," he answered, the bad feeling almost swamping him at Bruce's warning.

Batman flew over the park, observing, looking for anything strange. "Do you see anything?"

"No."

"Okay, I was getting worried."

"Stay sharp," Bruce warned again.

Flying over the park again, Terry dropped to his feet, ducking behind trees, trying to remain hidden within the shadows, he scouted the entire region.

"I'm not having any luck, I'm coming in." Taking off, startling a few birds in the process, something caught Terry's eye. He continued on, but rotated in flight. There was definitely something there.

"Did you see that?" he whispered within the cowl.

"I saw movement, nothing more certain."

"I'll go once more." His shivering had thankfully stopped, allowing him to focus. His instincts told him something, or someone was hiding, his brain was telling him to get the hell out. Two more trips with nothing, Terry/Batman turned for home, as his opponent walked from their hiding place.

"You'll stay the night." Terry had just returned from getting changed and just about fell over in shock. "I've phoned your mother. Was there something you neglected to tell me?"

"Oh, Mom and Matt went on vacation to Germany. Off to see culture she told me."

"And you?"

"I told her I had some tests coming up and that I had to take care of the 'Old Guy'. Since it is part of my salary that paid for this extravagant trip."

"You need to get some rest." Bruce returned to the topic at hand, letting the comment slide. "I know you've been running a low grade fever all night. I suspect the splicers have added venom to their bites." Terry snorted, yet was surprised by the old man's concern. He certainly knew how to throw a curve ball. He was oddly touched, and relieved beyond words. The last thing he wanted to do was walk home. "Take a few aspirin and go to bed."

"I think I'll do that." Heading up the stairs, he paused at the top. "Hey, Bruce," the older man faced the teen. "Thanks." With a quick nod, he resumed his work.

**

The two girls stood in line at the movie theater, anxiously awaiting to be allowed inside.

"This movie is supposed to be so shway." Dana excitedly turned to her pink haired best friend

"I don't know, Dane. I'm not big on these virtual 3D flicks."

"And here I thought this was right up your alley?"

"I tend to pick them apart too much; technically, of course." Max clarified.

They heard the motorcycles long before they saw them. Over the din of the street, and the chitter of people waiting along the sidewalk, the hum and echoing laughter sent shivers down Dana's spine.

Roaring up the street, the group of Jokerz scattered patrons. The flashing lights above the dance club across the street shattered as a small group on foot threw gimmicks at the neon lights.

Terry sighed, "another night, another bunch of Jokerz to teach a lesson to." Landing in the dark shadows atop a nearby building, he observed the events below for a moment. He was feeling better, but not up to taking on that many Jokerz at once. Figuring out a plan of attack, Batman leapt from the building.

The first group were harassing customers outside a convenience store. A few punches and some wire and the miscreants were tied to a light post.

Jumping into the next group, Batman continued on.

"Geez, they're out in droves tonight." Terry voiced as he continued working his way up the street.

"This looks like a planned distraction." Bruce observed the misdemeanor crimes that were occurring on the vidscreen with a jaundiced eye.

"I was thinking that." Batman ducked as two clowns rushed passed, unable to see the wire stretched across the street until it was too late.

"Though I'm not detecting anymore alarms on this end."

"I still don't like it."

"Conserve your energy, their might be another wave waiting in the wings."

"Oh, there's a pleasant thought."

Terry grunted, while tossing one over his head, another landed a blow on his swollen shoulder. It was becoming more and more difficult for Terry to keep a handle on his temper.

Glancing down the street he noticed Dana and Max caught in the jostle of people trying to get inside.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself. Tying another group securely in a bunch, Batman left them in the middle of the street.

"Where's the cavalry?"

"On their way. It seems the Jokerz left a practical joke for the police."

"Like...?"

"Like their cars have been tampered with." Terry couldn't help the amused chuckle.

Something flittered just outside of his vision.

"You have me on radar?"

"Yes, why?" Bruce sat up in his chair. The kid had been holding his own remarkably well. Making good headway against the mob of Jokerz, receiving only the occasional hit. His tone, however, put Bruce's nerves on edge.

"Remember I said I saw something in the park? Well, I just saw it again."

"Can you identify?"

"Nope, kinda busy at the moment." He was growing weary of the games. His fighting techniques paying less attention to the individual Jokerz, and more to getting the job done. Broken bones be damned; if he was going to take care of this on his own, he had to react accordingly. So far, Bruce had said nothing. If he had felt that Terry was being overly aggressive, he'd have heard about it.

Leaving another bunch unconscious on the street and sidewalk. Batman fired on through more of the pests. His temper was short, his body rebelling this kind of continuous exertion. He was closing in on the movie theater, which was where they seemed to have congregated. He'd lost sight of Dana and Max, he hoped they'd managed to get inside.

"Terry!" He didn't see it coming. Another clown landed a hit on his shoulder.

Batman swung around, eyes blazing in his fury. The small crowd of Jokerz cowered, trying for a hasty retreat. "Slag it," he cursed again, firing a lasso, he took off, hauling with all he was worth, dragging them off the ground. Securing them to an over-hang, he left them dangling a few stories up. He'd had enough of subtlety.

That's when he saw it. The robes were unmistakable "Bruce..?"

"I saw her. The police are on their way."

"Then I'm going after her."

"Make sure it isn't just a diversion."

"I hear ya." Activating the wings, he flew down the alleyway which he had watched her disappear into.

Max had watched Terry's progress, followed, at what she believed was a discrete distance, ready to help him, curious as ever to watch him in action, fearful of the newly revealed assassin she had come in contact with not all that long ago.

The fight had moved to a back alley, Batman leading them as far as possible from where it began on the busy street side. Curare was on fine form. A chill crept through Max as she recognized Terry's lagging moves. She turned, looking for something to distract the assassin, only to bump into Dana. Max's eyes widened as she watched the other girl, transfixed on the faltering hero.

They watched with fear as the woman in robes took another swipe with her sword at Batman. He leapt, cart wheeling gracefully through the air to land on his feet. Curare easily closed the distance again. Her physical training easily matching his.

She swung again and he heard the suit rip, cold air reaching his chest. He had to keep her away from the crowd. He flipped again, avoiding another attack.

He had little to no room in the alleyways. She swung again. Seeing an opening, he dove at her, firing the boot's rockets. They both fell, her sliding beneath him on the concrete. Still, she held onto her blade, swiping, missing only because he dropped her, swooping away as she crashed into a brick wall.

On her feet in an instant, she searched for him in the night sky. He would not leave, not with so many innocents around. Catching sight of him in the corner of her vision, she waited.

Terry's agonized yell brought Max back to reality. They stood, frozen, as the figure of Batman dropped limply to the pavement. The assassin moved in for her kill.

"Terry..." Reacting in desperation, Max grabbed a trash can lid and threw it, Frisbee style. Dana gasped at her friend's actions.

The lid hit Curare, though not doing any damage. Robes fluttered around her body as she spun, ready to face her new adversary. Standing slowly, she nodded at Max, a show of recognition before disappearing around a building.

Max bolted to the writhing form on the ground. Dropping to her knees, she didn't notice the slowly growing pool of his blood until she was in it. Leaning over him, she placed her ear against his.

"He's down," Max couldn't believe how much she was shaking.

"I know. Keep him stable, help is on the way." Bruce's voice was just barely audible.

Terry was breathing in short gasps.

"How is he?" Dana startled Max as she crouched down beside them.

"Not good." Parting the torn edges of the suit, she cringed. The blade had cut deeply. The wound ran from under the red bat symbol on the left hand side of his chest to his waist on the right hand side. It was a clean cut, bleeding freely. "Come on, stay with me." She encouraged, sounding more like she was begging. His head turned towards her, the white eyes allowing her only a small clue as to the state he was in.

"Oh God," Dana had to turn for a second as she caught a good look. Then slipped out of her light, cotton jacket. Folding it up, she pressed it against him, trying to control the bleeding.

Terry felt completely helpless. He trusted them both, but.... His brain was clouding, he felt his blood pooling inside the suit, recognizing the symptoms as he began to slip into shock. He tried to stifle the hiss of pain as Dana applied pressure. He didn't think he was successful. He had heard Bruce say help was on the way, but who? He was growing too weak to care. Breathing was extremely painful. His chest burned, his stomach stung in a way he had never dreamed possible.

"Max..." He wasn't sure if he had actually spoken her name. He needed some kind of contact - something beyond their treatment of his injury.

"Stay still, the bleeding's slowing." She wished she could see his face, not the cold blackness that he wore.

"Terry...?" Dana couldn't stop herself. First hearing Max's call, now hearing his voice, she was sure.

He turned his head, as she reached to pull the cowl off, hoping he would be able to breathe more freely with it off. Needing to see.

Dana grabbed the edges near his throat and pulled it over his head. It was still a shock. His face was pale, his hair matted with sweat, his eyes dilated in a mixture of fear and acceptance. And it *was* Terry hungrily gulping fresh air.

"You're going into shock." Max leaned in close, trying to keep him calm with simple information.

"I know," he managed to croak out. Dana shifted closer, kneeling, she placed his head in her lap, pillowing him as Max held the jacket in place.

Whatever Barbara had expected to see when she rounded the corner, this scene was far from it. She understood the gravity of the situation when Bruce called her. They had all gone down in the line of duty before, but they had had back up; McGinnis didn't.

She had been called out to the disturbance at the movie theater, literally standing around the corner when she had received the call from Bruce. Who ever was closer he said, she unfortunately was.

Now, seeing him, with the two girls surrounding him, Barbara jogged over, controlling the fear she hadn't felt in years.

"McGinnis?" his blurry blue eyes shifting towards her was his only response. "How long?" she aimed the question at Max, unsure of the other girls' involvement, but well aware of her tender care of the fallen teen.

"Fifteen minutes, tops." Max replied, completely unsure of what was happening, if the Commissioner was supposed to be here.

Moving the sodden jacket aside, Barbara swore. It was bad and Terry was fading fast. Pressing a button on his belt, she waited for the familiar sound of the batmobile. It was not going to be an easy trip. None of the vehicles had been designed for injured passengers.

The car stopped almost touching Max, who didn't react, though the dark haired girl's eyes bulged. "Bring her back to the manor house." The Commissioner's instructions left no room for contradictions. Within minutes they had Terry in the car. It hadn't been easy. He was in shock, having lost a great deal of blood and was dangerously dehydrated. "You have a way there?" Barbara could always send the car back on remote.

"Yeah, we have a car." Max was beginning to clue in.

"Good, don't dawdle." Max nodded as Barbara climbed into the car and took off.

"Alright, Max, what the hell is going on?" Dana turned angry eyes towards her pink haired friend.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I want...!"

"Just answer the question, then I'll fill you in on what I know."

"You drive." Dana knew she was too mad, too shocked, too scared to drive. "How long have you known?" The question was out of Dana's mouth before Max had closed her door.

"You remember when I was determined to discover who Batman was..?" Max glanced over at her passenger as she began the now familiar route to Wayne Manor.

"You've known since then? Why didn't you tell me? With all the problems Terry and I have been having..." Dana trailed off, staring out her window.

"I know how bad this sounds, but I was sworn to secrecy. Terry made me promise."

"Is this why you two have been spending so much time together?"

Max hadn't realized Dana had noticed. She should have known better. "Yes, it is. I've been doing research, hacking and stuff for him."

"You mean for Batman."

"Yeah," Max exhaled, "for Batman."

"What's his connection to Bruce Wayne?"

Max threw a look at her best friend. "Haven't you figured that out?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be asking you."

"Wayne was the original Batman." Dana's jaw hit the floor.

"How did Terry hook up with him?"

"Terry never told me the whole story. From what I understand, he found something illegal his father stumbled on before he died, went to tell Wayne, found Wayne's little secret, snuck back and stole the suit to avenge his father's death."

"That sounds like Terry alright." Dana continued to stare out the window, the scenery growing bleaker. "What about the Commish?"

"I don't know." Dana threw a fiery glance across the car. "I swear, I have no idea about the Commissioner. I know Terry has spoken to her a number of times, both as himself and as Batman."

"The woman who attacked him, you seemed like you knew her."

Max snorted. "Yeah, I know her. We've met before. I was snooping, wanted a bit more action after I discovered Terry's secret." She grunted in remembrance. "If it hadn't been for Batman, I wouldn't be here now."

They fell silent as Max drove through the gates that began closing as soon as the car was clear.

Max was out of the car before the engine had cut. Bursting through the doors with Dana on her heels, she literally skidded to a stop in front of Bruce, the Commissioner and another silver haired lady in a white doctors' coat.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Anytime, Bruce" The woman had a very deep, almost gruff voice. "I'll be back later to check on him."

"How is he?" Max blurted out.

"Very lucky is what he is." Throwing a glance towards Bruce. "Not unlike others I have known." She took a deep breath before facing the two girls again. "He'll need time, but he should make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?" Dana asked, feeling horribly out of place in this crowd.

"Of course," The doctor threw a sidelong glance towards Bruce, almost challenging him.

"Up the stairs, three doors down on the right hand side." Bruce directed Dana curtly.

Terry was aware as Dana entered his room. How many times he had fantasied about Dana knowing of his night life? He'd lost count long ago. Now, that dream had turned into a nightmare. The way she had looked at him, the betrayal he had seen in her eyes - he'd never forget that look, it would haunt him for years. He had imagined the perfect set up. Dinner, a late night somewhere secluded, maybe near the beach by the Manor, he'd tell her gently, give her time to absorb the implications.

Dropping half dead into her lap was a rather nasty way to discover the truth. Then to find out that Max had known for so long; he was sure Dana suspected something, but never that he was Batman, nor that Max had been involved for months.

"Dane," his voice was weak, but still, she faced him, unmoving. "I never meant to lie to you." She visibly swallowed. Terry closed his eyes, trying to fight through the pain and the darkness. "Dana, say something, please."

She blinked, a tear running down her impassive face. "I'm glad you're going to be okay." With that, she turned, leaving him hurting.

**

After washing up Max, wandered through the massive house. On the other side of what might be called the living room stood a grandfather clock. Squinting, she took a better look. As she neared it, she could see that there was nothing behind the glass casing, pulling it open, her breath caught.

"The entrance to the cave," she whispered to herself, a mischievous smile lighting her face as she proceeded.

"So this is the cave, huh?" Max slowly made her way down the curving stairs carved into the stones, taking in every aspect of the batcave - the high ceiling covered with stalactites, the vast darkness beyond the lit work area, the glass casings that held all the costumes, her eyes bulged at the huge computer and vidscreen, then settled quickly as Bruce aimed an evil glare in her direction.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, actually," Max moved to stand beside the older man, confusion written on her face. "Terry told you about my brief encounter with Curare?" The silver head nodded once in response. "The woman tonight, she wasn't the same. Curare wasn't scared of me, she attacked me; this woman bolted." Bruce was regarding her, listening to her. Terry believed in her, asked for her help often, that warranted her some leeway.

"Can you be more specific?" Bruce swung back to the console.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast, and I was a tad more concerned about distracting her." When she looked at the large computer screen again, there were two pictures in the process of being compared. Both clearly came from the suit's visor, and they *were* two different women. The fighting styles were different, as were the outfits, but marginally so. "I'm right, aren't I?" Her voice reflected her awe.

"I believe so."

"Can you find out...?" The computer beeped at them, displaying a picture of a woman strikingly similar to the previous Society of Assassins representative. "Woorari?"

"Curare's sister." Bruce spoke the information aloud as he quickly scanned the read out. "Member of the Society of Assassins, not as capable as Curare."

"Why would she be after Batman?"

"This is a very elite society. If a member fails in their assignment, they are swiftly dealt with."

"They kill their own?" Max practically squeaked.

"Failure is unacceptable."

"Geez, so this is revenge?"

"Most likely. Which means Terry is still a target."

"You wouldn't...?" Bruce fired her a look that made her cringe. "So what now?"

"You go home."

"But..." The swift look stopped her mid argument. "Yeah, I guess he's going to be out of it for a bit." Max moved to the stairs, already planning to spend most of the night doing research. "I'll find my own way out." Max mumbled, Bruce hadn't moved from his position in front of his computer.

Dana was anxiously pacing the foyer. Feelings of anger and betrayal warring inside her. Why hadn't he told her? Did he not trust her? Was their relationship worth so little? It all fell into place in her mind. Why he was gone all the time, why he was consistently hurt. She had spoken to his worried mother a number of times. Neither of them believed that Mr. Wayne would cover for Terry if he was involved with his old friends, but they couldn't come up with another sensible reason for Terry's injuries, for his tardiness. She wasn't sure what was worse; believing he was on the streets again, or knowing what he was really doing.

In a way, her love for him grew. Her boyfriend is Gotham's hero; a bloated sense of pride sparked inside her.

Maybe this wasn't all that bad. But could she live with it? Could she handle knowing he was out there, night after night?

"You ready?" Dana jumped as Max rounded the corner.

"Yeah," Dana dumbly followed her out to the car. Reaching for the door handle, she noticed the dried blood. Terry's blood. "How do you do it, Max?"

"Do what?" Max was also trying to avoid the smears on the steering wheel.

"You know what he does, I know you care about him - so - how do you deal...?"

"With knowing he gets his backside throttled on a regular basis?" Dana nodded, watching her friend carefully. "You need to see him on a good night. When you two are doing okay, and he's accomplished something." Dana's expression changed. "He's... I'm not sure how to describe it. He's so happy, so proud of what he can do. He knows he's helping, whether anyone else knows or cares doesn't matter. It's worth it to him. The mugging he stops, the girl he saves from a group of overly friendly Jokerz... those are the mornings that he's full of energy. Watch him, now that you know, they are not so subtle moods either."

Jealousy boiled inside Dana. Keeping her mouth shut, knowing her emotions were too out of control, she leaned on the doorsill. Had she been so absorbed in blaming Terry, thinking the worst of him, that she didn't notice the little details anymore? Chelsea was the one who pointed out his changes, Max discovered his secret - where did that leave her? Obviously not *in* his life. Maybe it was over. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought. Maybe it had been over a long time, but they were both too stubborn to see it.

Bruce quietly entered to room after the girls had left. The teenwas still receiving the transfusions. How many times had he walked into a room like this? Far too many, he chastised himself.

It had only been a few hours ago that they had carried Terry inside. There hadn't been time to think. What was left of the suit was stripped off quickly to allow the wounds to be treated, stitched and the IV line attached. Terry hadn't moved throughout the entire procedure. To see him stirring now was a great relief.

The blue eyes opened in the moonlit room, blinking numerous times before focusing. "I take it this means I made it?" Terry asked after catching sight of the silhouette.

"You made it," Bruce confirmed. Terry nodded weakly, his expression showing his discomfort despite the painkillers and anesthetic.

"Where is everyone?" Becoming more alert, Terry slowly looked around what had become his room at the estate.

"They've gone." Bruce turned to leave, to allow Terry to rest. "Do you believe in fate?" The old man almost carelessly threw over his shoulder, almost as an after thought.

"I believe in serendipity." Terry answered easily. A slow, smile spread across Bruce's face. "You'll hurt yourself doing that." Even in his doped up state, the rare smile caught Terry off guard.

"You're not like the others." Terry just looked at Bruce's back as he moved towards the door. "Dick, Tim, Barbara; you have something they never did."

"Must be my tainted past."

Bruce turned from his exit to face the bedridden teen. "Don't sell yourself short. You always had a spark, I just gave you an outlet."

"One I appreciate."

"As do I." Terry didn't get a chance to respond.

The sunlight was streaming in through the windows that lined the right side of the room. Taking a deep breath, Terry winced, hissing in pain. The events of the night came rushing back to him. Sitting up slightly, being very careful how he moved, he looked down at the bandage taped to his skin. Peeling it back slightly, the raw skin and angry stitches caused him to wince again. Replacing the corner of the bandage, he noticed the small cotton ball taped to the top of his wrist. The memory of the warmth gathering inside the suit caused him to shudder painfully. He remembered Max and Dana helping him, Barbara driving the batmobile, and his short conversation with Bruce the night before.

The thought of Dana caused a constricting pain inside him. Why was his luck always so rotten? Or maybe it was serendipity.

Slowly moving to the edge of the bed, he had to get up, if only for a short time. Since becoming Batman, his body didn't allow him to sit still for lengthy periods of time.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Feeling antsy as hell." Bruce smirked as Terry gingerly slid to sit on the work table beside the batcomputer. "So is there any news on Curare?"

Bruce took a silent deep breath, knowing Terry deserved the truth. "As a matter of fact, Max and I have been looking into her."

"You've been working with Max?" Terry asked incredulously.

"She had some pertinent information."

"Like..?"

"Like that wasn't Curare who attacked you."

"Then who was it that introduced her sword to my gut?"

"Her sister; or so I believe." He gave the teen a moment to absorb that piece of information.

"So she watched me, then planned an elaborate attack - If I remember correctly, not completing a mission was as good as a death sentence for her."

"Correct."

"Then, we assume that the Society of Assassins killed Curare, and now her sister wants my skin in return?"

"Yes."

"Have you been able to track her?"

"No, she disappeared right after Max interrupted her."

"Have you seen Max?"

"Not since your condition was stabilized. Why?"

"I need to thank her."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Have you spoken to Dana?"

"Briefly. I was still kinda out of it at the time." Terry attempted a deep breath, wincing in the process. "So, how mad are you?"

Bruce swung his chair from the console. "And why would you think that?"

"Not only did I get my ass handed to me, I ripped the suit in at least two places, Commissioner Gordon had to come to my rescue - not exactly the way to keep things quiet - AND Dana found out."

"Need I remind you that you handed well over one hundred and fifty Jokerz their collective asses? On a busy street, I might add."

"Was anyone..?"

"Injured? Jokerz yes, bystanders, not a one." Terry's eyebrows rose. "The plan was to draw you out and tire you." He glanced up with a fleeting expression of pride. "I'd take it as a compliment if I were you."

"I must be sick, I could have sworn that was a compliment."

"One of very few."

"So where do we go from here?"

"You heal."

Terry just looked at his boss. "It's never that simple, Bruce."

"I'm well aware of that. But until you can battle unhindered, you are not donning the suit."

"At this point, I agree with you."

"Terry," Bruce spoke as the teen made to stand. "We have all been that close before."

"How did you deal with it?" Terry settled back, hands on either side of his hips, supporting himself as he kicked at an errant pebble on the cavern floor.

"Alfred always knew the appropriate thing to say at times like this. Unfortunately, I was never graced with that particular skill." Terry let out an amused sound at Bruce's confession. "I was always more concerned with the possibility of facing evil in reality. It was easier to face them in the reality I had created." Pride rose inside Bruce as Terry's expression led him to believe the young Batman understood the cryptic message. "You must decide what is important to you. What ideals you wish to live by. You've seen both sides now, the darkest venues." There was a fire in Terry's blue eyes. One Bruce had grown to appreciate. He imagined that Alfred had witnessed the same fire on many occasions. "There is no hurry in making your decision. The decision may be made for you the first night Batman returns to Gotham."

"You mean if I chicken out the first night back."

"It may not happen the first night, it may not happen for months."

"But the first time my hide is in a serious sling..."

"You may freeze."

"Is there anyway to know - for sure?" Terry asked hesitantly, unwilling to believe that there might be something that could force him out of the batsuit.

Bruce studied Terry. Not only was he out of bed, but he had cleaned up before coming down. He had immense pride in himself - as much as Bruce hated to admit it, it was what had weakened him to the teen in the first place. That dogged determination. The original maliciousness that had coincided with Terry stealing the suit, had turned into an affection he had not felt since Alfred had passed away. Only the other night, as he watched Terry go down, with no way to help him, did he find himself regretting allowing Terry's continued pursuit as Batman. Dick, Tim and Barbara had him, and each other. Terry was alone. Without Max's intervention, Terry would have been killed.

"If you're asking me that, I don't believe you have anything to be worried about." Terry glanced at him questioningly. "I think you know your own mind better than that."

"I guess I can be pretty single minded."

"Impetuous is more like it." There was no malice in Bruce's voice.

Terry smiled, "I'm gonna go back and lie down."

"Good idea."

"Hello?" Max's voice echoed inside the cave before Terry had a chance to move. She paused as she noticed Terry, in grey jogging pants and white T-shirt, sitting on the table beside the older man. The worry that had been nagging at her all night evaporated. Jogging down the last of the stairs, she quickly crossed the smooth rock floor.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to be gentle, needing the reassurance of being held by him.

Closing his eyes, he held on as tightly as he dared, cherishing the warm hug.

"You okay?" leaning back slightly, she keept her hands on his shoulders. He looked good, all things considered. A little pale, slumped instead of sitting proud, but his eyes were bright and clear.

He nodded, "yeah." He didn't want to break contact with her either. He hadn't allowed himself to feel the fear, but it was in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"This is resting, Max."

"Do you have anything?" Bruce asked, interrupting them, wanting to get Terry back upstairs before he exerted himself too much.

"Nothing," Max sighed. "I've been at it all night and nothing more than what you found."

"They are trained to remain anonymous. We probably won't hear from her again until Batman returns to duty."

"Another pleasant thought." Terry griped as he shifted gently, still trying to find the positions that didn't pull at his stitches.

"You need to get back upstairs." Bruce directed at Terry.

His energy was waning. Nodding he slipped off the edge. "You'll let me know if you come up with anything?"

"Of course." Was the dismissive answer.

With his foot on the first stair, Terry looked back. "Max," she looked up from picking up her bag. "Thanks. I don't think I've said that yet."

"You're welcome," she straightened. "Just don't make that a habit, McGinnis."

He snickered, supporting himself on the wall, "it's not on my list of fun things to do." Climbing the rest of the stairs, he left Max to let herself out, and Bruce to continue his research. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruce threw a surprised and suspicious glare as Terry appeared, clad in the Batsuit, late in the evening.

"Something I need to."

"Like?"

"I need to talk to Dana, alone, no interruptions, no possibilities of anyone hearing, or seeing us." With half begging eyes, he continued. "I have no plans of patrolling, or dealing with anyone other than Dana. But, I need to know."

Bruce nodded once, "be careful."

"I'll be at my usual haunt." Slowly spreading his arms, he activated the wings, taking off gently.

He hadn't called a head of time, that would have given her a chance to back out. After five days of moping about the mansion, literally worrying himself sick, he decided it was time to take things into his own hands. Then acted quickly before he lost his nerve.

Flying over her house, he found her, just where he figured she'd be - in her back yard, sitting in the gazebo. She screeched, shocked to the core as he flew through, scooping her up. Feeling her grab on, relaxing as soon as she realized it was Batman, brought him some relief. He knew Dana, and one thing about her, if she didn't like what was being done to her, she had a very strong set of lungs. He smiled at that thought as he took her higher, to the far end of town.

Landing on the top of the tall building, he set her down near the centre, away from the concrete overhang he often stood on. Turning for a moment, knowing they were far enough from prying eyes and ears, he pulled his mask off, clipping it to his belt. Moving to stand on the far ledge, he gathered his thoughts. By the time he turned around, Dana was standing behind him.

"Why Terry?" Why did such a simple question have to be so difficult?

"For a lot of reasons."

"List them, please?" at least she was willing to listen.

"When I first found out about Bruce, all I could think of was striking out at those involved with my father's murder. I was fooling myself." Terry lifted his arms in a helpless gesture, one that contrasted greatly with the suit he was wearing. "After Powers, I realized that it wasn't enough, that so many others had suffered I have, as Matt has. I thought, if I brought them to justice in some form, I'd feel better, we'd all be able to go on with our lives. But I got a taste of this, of being on this side of the law and I was addicted. When Bruce offered me the job, I knew what I was taking on. That not only would I be able to help Mom monetarily, but I would learn how to be Batman. Not Terry the 'Juvie Exile'," he spat out with bitter sarcasm. "I have so many regrets in my life, this," he pulled at the suit, "is a way for me to redeem myself."

"Terry, you don't have to..."

"I know, Bruce said the same thing; but my soul tells me different."

Her eyes sparked with realization. "You blame yourself for your father's death." Terry's head dropped. "Even after all you've seen, after what you've learned about Powers being Blight."

"That was my fault."

"What?" disbelief echoed in the air between them.

"When I first fought Powers, after dad died, I didn't know enough, I was careless. Powers was engulfed by the poison gas when a drum spilled. That gas, and the treatment to eradicate it from his body, turned him into Blight." Terry turned from her, stopping at the overhang. "If I had waited, paid more attention to what Bruce was telling me..."

"Ter," she gently touched his elbow. He faced her, watching her look at him, as her brown eyes paused at the red bat symbol on his chest before her eyes met his. "If you hadn't stopped him, how many others would have been hurt?"

He swallowed, unsure of his own emotions. "Why do you still care, Dane?" his voice wavered, afraid of her answer. "I've lied to you, put this ahead of you, of us."

"You saved me, and so many others. I used to wonder why you were suddenly getting hurt all the time, I was suspicious of you and Max. I was afraid I was losing you." Touching his face, his black hair blowing in the strong breeze, tugging at her jeans and blue sweater. "Now I know, and you have nothing to fear. You've always been your own person, Terry. To know that you..." she trailed off unsure of how to phrase her thoughts. He was smiling, a relaxed, understanding smile and she knew she didn't have to continue. Truly looking around for the first time, she noticed how high up they were. "Where are we?"

She was so close to him, so easy to gather her into his arms and forget; but it wasn't time yet. There was still more she needed to know, to accept. "I come here a lot, to think..."

"To brood?"

He snickered , "yeah, I guess that too." He stepped closer, closing his hands around her upper arms. "I wanted to share it with you." He turned so they could both see the city scape, the many levels of bright lights below casting a glow into the clear night. It almost appeared surreal from their vantage.

"It's beautiful, the view is spectacular. I'm not even sure where we are." She watched him, the churning emotions - the love, the joy; bordered with a tinge of anxiety. He seemed comfortable with himself. Dana never realized that *she* was the missing link in his life. Sure they had spoken about having a life together, but he could never have fulfilled that with the weight of the secret he had been keeping.

"It's the 'bad' side of town." His words brought her out of her thoughts. He was looking over the ledge, something catching his eye. Grabbing his mask off his belt, he pulled it on in a graceful, practiced motion. "Be right back," he told her before diving over the side.

She swore she heard a scream in the wind. Peering cautiously over the side, she watched his descent. His voice, deepened to the voice of Batman, rang in her ears. How had she missed that before? It was his voice. She'd seen him as Batman so many times, yet never clued in. Did she not know him as well as she thought? Her heart was in her throat. How many times had she witnessed Batman in action? She couldn't count them on both hands. She had always watched with a jaundiced eye, critical and judging. Until he found her in the sewers. That evening, her opinion of Batman had changed drastically.

The mugger was too caught up in his victim to notice Batman until it was too late. Dropping feet first, Batman nailed him in the torso, throwing him into the far wall, effectively knocking him out. With ease, Batman tied him up, then turned to the frightened woman.

"Thank you," she managed to stutter.

Batman nodded before taking off.

"That was foolish."

Terry hmphed, "could you have ignored her? Maybe you need to look in the mirror."

"Touche," was the quick answer before the unmistakable sound of the com clicking off.

Dana was waiting, sitting near the centre of the roof. Landing lightly, his stitches stung from the stress, but a few torn stitches were worth it.

"You know," Dana began, "I've never really watched you before - not like now." She shyly clarified.

"And?" he removed his mask again, not wanting to hide anything from her. Wanting her to be comfortable, despite the fact that he was in the suit.

"And you're fantastic." He blushed, eyes darting away for a second, when they returned to her, she had stood and crossed over to him. "But, aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

"I couldn't just..." Her fingers on his lips stopped him, as did her smile.

"You've always been old fashioned, McGinnis. I can't help worrying about you though."

"I kinda like it that you worry." He moved closer, feeling an attachment to her he hadn't felt in months.

"Is it intentional?" her hands moved to rest on either side of the bat insignia.

"What?"

"Your voice? Or is it the mask?"

"The cowl doesn't effect my voice," he immediately understood what she was asking. "It's actually the only open section of the suit. I change my voice for two reasons; one - so that it's more difficult to recognize it..."

"And two?"

"To intimidate. I used to use that voice when I was running with the gangs. No one questioned me when I did. I thought it would be a good tone for Batman to have. Max just about fell on her butt the first time she heard me."

Dana giggled, "I wish I'd been able to see that."

"I can't give this up, Dane." He turned serious all of a sudden.

"I wouldn't ask you to." That took him by surprise, making her smile again. "I've never been able to stop you from doing anything you've had your heart set on. And in this case your heart is in the right place." Turning him slightly, she hugged him, gazing over the city lights. "Promise me something?"

"If I can." It felt good to answer her honestly.

"Bring me up here again. It's breathtaking, and it's nice to share something only you can experience."

"I promise to bring you here as often as possible." Resting his cheek on top of her head, he shifted so she wasn't leaning on his stitches, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her snugly, appreciating the ability to continue on with his life.

**

It had taken time, more time than she had intended. She had been warned about the dark girl with strangely coloured hair, but the second girl was new. Finding that girl had proved difficult. The usual search routes down, or more likely jammed by Batman while he recovered.

Her Society was unaware of her location, believing she was on a leave of mourning, but she was not one to sit idle. Curare was the best and twice Batman had defeated her. Her family would not stand for such interference. They had asked her, she had gladly accepted.

She knew she had hurt him, severely. There had been no Batman sightings since the incident in the alley. She had to draw him out, now, while he was still weak.

Hiding in the shrubs behind the large, upper class house, she waited. No one had been inside when she arrived several hours ago. She had expected the girl and her father to be home. It was growing late, almost 11 pm. The night was fairly warm, but breezy, allowing her to be able to move without fear of drawing attention.

Patience had never been her strong point, yet today she was content to wait.

She didn't hear them arrive. The black form carrying the girl caught her attention as he landed gently in the far reaches of the yard, out of sight of the house and concealed by the foliage. It didn't take much for her to realize the relationship between the Batman and this petite girl. After setting her down on her feet, they embraced tenderly before he backed away, then disappeared into the night sky again.

Dana watched him take off, knowing he was heading back to the mansion for a good night's rest. He was recovering fast, and their needed conversation had put them both at ease. She had missed him, missed being with him. Maybe now she would be included, be able to spend more time with him, get to know him again. If nothing else, there would be no more secrets; well, fewer secrets. She smiled, turning back to the house. By the time she noticed the fine, green mist, it was too late.

His cell phone ringing struck him as odd. Not because it was ringing, but because he was half asleep on his bed at Bruce's. No one other than Bruce called him on that phone. Frowning he reached for it off the night table.

"Yeah?"

"Terry, have you seen Dana?"

"Not since last night, why?" Waking up fully, he sat up, not wanting to acknowledge the sinking feeling that Max's panicked tone caused.

"She never showed up at school. There's no answer at her house. I'm heading over there now."

Terry glanced at his watch. 4:30 in the afternoon. "I'll meet you there." Clicking it off, he threw the covers off, grunting as he swung off the bed. He had ripped a stitch open last night helping the woman. Bruce hadn't said a word as he replaced the stitch, but Terry was more than paying for it now.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up at the Tan residence, spotting a very agitated Max standing at the corner.

"Is anyone home?"

Max shook her head, "No, but Mr Tan wouldn't be home from work yet."

"Okay, lets go check things out."

Leading Max into the backyard, Terry headed to Dana's favorite spot. Looking around the gazebo, neither of them could find any sign of someone having spent time inside. Turning, he moved around the backyard. Nothing. Hearing a car door slam, he grabbed Max, dragging her to the corner where he had dropped Dana off in the night before. In his rush, he almost tripped as his foot slid on something hard and smooth. Reaching down, careful to stay out of sight of the house, he picked up the spent gas bomb, knowing instantly what it was.

Looking around, something fluttering on a branch caught his eye. Stepping over to it, he pulled the piece of fabric of the limb. It was a bright pink colour with a metallic glow, not one of Dana's usual choices. He stuffed it in his pocket.

"Come on." He turned to drag Max back out to the street.

"What is that?" She took it from Terry's fingers, turning it over and over.

"A gas bomb." She handed it straight back to him. "She must have been waiting here last night, took Dana just after I left."

"Who?"

"Woorari." Max's eyes grew wide as that information set in. "I'm heading back, you want me to drop you off?" Terry asked leading her around to his bike.

"Let me come with you."

"Max," Terry half sighed, but gave up. All of them researching would help him find Dana all the sooner. Bottling his emotions, he climbed onto his motorcycle, waiting for Max to mount and settle.

Entering the mansion, Terry strode down to the cave with Max trailing not far behind. Bruce watched the two, knowing from Terry's posture that something was very wrong.

"Dana's missing," Terry informed his mentor in a deadpan tone. dropping the orb and the material in Bruce's hand, Terry was about to open his mouth when Bruce spoke up.

"I'm familiar with this," he rubbed his thumb over the smooth cloth. "I remember when this was the height of fashion."

"Eugh," Max shuddered, causing both guys to smile briefly.

"The factory is in the rundown section of town."

"In other words it's a trap." Max said matter-of-factly as she leaned against the console.

"Yes."

"Can you call up an aerial of the area, and a floor plan for the building?" Terry leaned on the chair, watching as Bruce searched for the information he had requested.

"You can't possible be considering...?" Max stopped as Terry looked at her. "You are, aren't you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"But...?" A look of panic crossed her features. "Can't you call in the cops for this one?"

"She would hear their approach." Terry leaned in closer, studying the layout on the monitor.

"If I come in from the east, there don't seem to be any windows on that side of the building."

"She'll more than likely have it rigged."

"All I wanna do is get Dana out of there."

Bruce sat back, studying his protege for a moment. He sighed, recognizing the look, the deeply buried emotions, the forced professionalism. Again, an odd sense of pride rose within him. The fates had blessed him with something he never believed he would have. As much as he had cared for the others, he had more of a repertoire with Terry, more of a kinship. The others had said he had chosen well for the successor to the mantle. Bruce knew Terry had chosen him. Maybe that was the difference. Dick and Tim had been too young, had no choice. Terry willingly came, eagerly, no matter what, he was willing to sacrifice himself and his time. Now it was time to give some of that back. He had to be sure they both returned safely.

Dana woke slowly, finding herself incredibly uncomfortable. Rolling over, she just about fell off the cot she had been placed on. Propping herself up on an elbow, she willed herself to look around, the effects of the gas still clouding her vision, causing her to be unsteady. The single lightbulb that hung from the high ceiling did little to provide any light.

The room she was in was dry and cold. Musty didn't quite cover it. She shivered as she stood up, hugging herself in a vain attempt to keep warm and keep her wits. A quick survey of the room revealed no possible exits. It was maybe ten by ten, no windows, only a thick wooden door. Dana sighed. No matter how much pushing or shoving, the door refused to budge. Sitting back on the cot, the only thing in the room, resigning herself to the wait.

Terry would come for her, she was certain of that. She blinked, her body shuddering with sudden realization.

*

Terry had suited up as soon as he could tear himself away from the monitor. For a moment, as he flew across town in the Batmobile, he allowed his guard to drop. Max had found trouble before because of him, now Dana was in danger - all because of him, their association with him - Batman.

He was convinced this was a trap.

No matter how much Max tried, begged him, not to proceed, there was no way he could leave Dana. Wouldn't have been able to, even if she hadn't been his girlfriend.

But she was.

All the moving about was causing his stitches to alternatively itch and pull. He tried another deep breath; it hurt, hurt like hell to be completely honest. In many different aspects. He hadn't felt this guilty when Max had fallen under Spellbinder's VR. He had been angry then. Down right pissed off.

Now he was scared.

Not for his own welfare, he could take care of himself - or so he hoped. But Dana... she handled herself well with the boy in the sewers; he had felt such pride in her as she had forced the rats back, helping him in the process. If she had only known then. A smile tugged his lips. Maybe this just might work....

Leaving the car a few blocks away, Batman made his way towards the old building. It was in surprisingly good shape. The back side of the building was made of yellow brick, the only entrances being a few docking bays for trucks and a metal man door.

Clinging to a wall across the street, Terry took stock of the situation.

"Is there a way in from the roof?"

"There is a HVAC system you could access. That would leave you cramped and defenseless in the ductwork."

A frustrated sigh escaped him. "The doors are too obvious."

"Are they?" Terry frowned at the cryptic question.

"How about the docks? Can I get in under the doors?"

"The doors are electronically controlled." Max's voice sounded over the comline.

"So that's a no-go." Frustration was building within him, as was the pain from his stitches.

"There's a door near to HVAC system on the roof. " Max continued. " It'll take you down through a service stairwell."

"Now that's more like it." He glanced up, the setting sun glowing bright red/orange above the buildings. It was funny how he had begun to truly notice things over the past week.

"Remember, the storage rooms are approximately half way down each corridor."

Terry nodded absently, "I remember. Where will the stairwell put me?"

"Conveniently close to the centre of each level."

"Then maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Continue on with this." Bruce spoke up.

"Oh?" Terry waited, hoping Bruce was onto something.

"Like you said earlier. She probably figures you aren't dumb enough to try the easy route in."

"You two scare me." Terry heard the sound of Max closing her laptop.

"I'm going in." He said around a smirk. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Both voices echoed inside his cowl.

He climbed carefully up the old fire escape. It would be easiest to glide across the street from atop this building to the next, and the least likely for him to be seen. With a final glance at the darkening sky, Batman spread his arms, wings engaging just before he let himself fall over the edge of the roof.

Lady Luck was with him. He easily covered the distance, gliding on the air currents. The HVAC system stood out like humps on a camel's back across the roof, right in the middle of which was a cement square that contained the service door. Taking the lock picks from his belt, he figured the 'old fashioned way' was the quietest way. The door opened with a soft groan of unused hinges. Making sure the door closed silently behind him, Terry proceeded down the stairs, using the night vision option of the suit's visor. He moved slowly, making sure of his footfalls before committing. If he slipped now, it would be all over. The healing cut would hold up to a fair amount of stress, but not to something as sudden and violent as him falling down a flight of concrete stairs.

They suspected that Dana was in the third level storage room. It was the only one, of the five, that didn't have a window. *If* he was lucky he'd be able to get her out without a hitch. Though he knew that would be highly unlikely. Woorari was waiting for him, Dana's 'cell' would be monitored.

"Bruce?"

"I'm here." Terry had used that tone of voice again, like he had an idea brewing in his head.

"What would the consequences be if the Society were to find out I outsmarted another member?"

"I would assume the same as before."

"This is never going to end is it?"

"Don't think like that. It's self defeating. Bring Dana home, then we'll work out the specifics."

"I wonder if they know what she's up to?" It was more of a musing thought, but it sparked a some serious questions.

"Typically their code demands that they only attack those they are paid to."

"This just rings funny to me."

"It rings of revenge, not of a planned take down." Bruce began to type madly. "You might be onto something."

"You have an idea?" Terry was almost at the third floor.

"I might drop them a note."

"You can do that?"

"How do you think people hire assassins?" Terry smirked.

"I'm at the third floor entrance."

"Once you're through the door," Max began again, making sure she had her bearings correct. "You need to go left, you should pass four office type rooms before the metal door of the storage room."

"What are the office doors made of?"

"If these specs are right, glass."

"Great," Terry's hopes for an easy rescue dwindled. The locks flipped as Terry shifter the lock picks again.

"I'm going in." He pulled the door open slowly, thankfully without a sound. Reaching down, he activated his camouflage. In the long hallway, bare florescent lights flickered. It was just enough light to cast shadows. Hugging the wall, Terry tried to keep his shadow hidden behind him. He moved slowly, arms pressed against the cold wall. Staying as close to the wall as possible, he peered through the first glass door. The office was dark. Switching the visor, he scanned the room; empty.

Unconsciously he breathed a sigh of relief. One more glass doorway before the storage room. He wasn't overly concerned about the doors across the hallway, though he tried to look inside as he passed them, but from his perspective, he didn't have much of a chance of seeing inside.

He reached the wooden door almost too easily. He disengaged his camouflage, saving as much of the suit's power as he could. Again he used the lock picks. The door had a typical bolt type lock and a padlock. He had both open in under a minute.

Dana jumped off the cot, clearly startled as he slipped inside the room. Relief threatened to overwhelm her as soon as she saw who had entered the tiny room. She was in his arms in a second, hugging him tightly.

Terry tipped her head up with a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She looked okay. Tired and stressed, but no injuries. Relief like he had never known coursed through him. He was fairly sure Woorari wouldn't harm Dana, but there was always the underlying fear.

"Shall we get out of here?" He whispered the question still holding her face tenderly.

She nodded, taking in his body language, knowing they weren't out of hot water just yet.

He peered out the door, holding Dana close, afraid if he let her go, he'd lose her again. The hallway was clear. Holding her hand, he took the same route back out, staying close to the wall, knowing they were in plain sight, knowing there was nothing he could do about it other than to stay alert.

Closing the door to the stairwell behind him, he switched to night vision again as he picked her up. It would be far safer to carry her up the stairs than to have her struggle in the dark behind him.

At the doorway, he placed her back on her feet. "This is too easy," he muttered, hearing an affirmative grunt on the other end of the link.

He opened the rooftop door into the glow of the fading sun on the horizon, it blinded him momentarily. Even with the visor's protection, going from complete darkness to light was effecting both their visions.

He thought there was the flutter behind a far HVAC system, he wasn't even sure if he saw it in the orange light. "Where's the fire escape?" He moved as if he was checking to be sure the door sealed behind him. Dana looked up at him, confused and slightly afraid.

"North side of the building."

Looking over Dana's head he could see the railing. "Behind you is a fire escape." He relayed Bruce's information. "I'll meet you on the ground."

Dana's breath caught, catching onto his underlying meaning. There was nothing she could do to help him and she knew it, but she didn't want to leave him either. "She's up here isn't she?" He nodded. "Be careful."

He smiled, despite his best efforts not to. To hear the tone of her voice, it gave him an honest reason to get this over with and get back home. They still had a lot to work out.

Standing on her toes, she placed a small kiss on his lips before making a run for the ladder.

As soon as Dana made her break, Woorari revealed herself, too close to where Terry was standing for his liking. She had used the HVAC systems, and his distraction with Dana to gain much needed ground on him.

He shuddered at the expression on her face. He was used to dealing with half mad supervillians, but this was much different. On her face was a look of pure maliciousness. She took a step closer, he took one back. She smiled and he realized his mistake. She jumped towards him, he jerked, but held his ground. Her smile vanished.

"You have to keep thinking, find her weak spot." Mentally Terry nodded at Bruce's advice.

She swung her simitar, slicing a portion of an HVAC system off. Batman leapt back out of the way. He looked up in time to see her launch at him. He grabbed her, tossing her into the concrete rooftop.

Jumping up, she cartwheeled over him. He dove to the ground, feeling the tip of the sword graze his back. Anger and fear warred within him. She leapt again, sword held close in front of her body. He twisted, managing to get a hold of her and throw her into one of the HVAC casings.

Watching her stand he felt the warmth trickle down his stomach. A different chill went down his spine.

She circled him, smiling as if she knew. Then attacked, low this time, punching his opened wound as she skirted passed. He dropped to his knees, fighting the pain.

While he was on his knees she lashed out. Fear turned to anger as he heard a rung snap on the ladder. He grabbed her arm, then swung intending to flip her. Instead he heard the unmistakable sound of bone breaking, her arm unable to withstand the stress of her attack, her weight, and his counter of it.

She screamed in pain, her sword skidding along the rooftop. Standing, he picked up the sword, pitching it with all his might at a far building. It shattered.

Another rung snapped, Dana screeched. Without a second look at his wounded enemy he dove over the edge.

Dana had landed in a heap on the ground when the last rusted rung had snapped, knocking the wind out of her.

"Dane?" He landed beside her

"I'm okay." she managed to cough out as her lungs began to accept air again.

"Ter...?" He was shaking as he helped her to her feet.

"It's over." He assured her. "I'm going to make sure of it."

Landing on the roof, he found no sign of Woorari. That didn't really surprise him.

"Come home." For some reason he startled at the voice in his cowl.

"Why?" Terry asked carefully, as he returned to Dana.

"You're temperature is dropping." Touching his stomach, he could feel the blood under the suit. He had managed to forget about it; that wasn't a good sign.

"On my way." He landed beside Dana again. With a shaking hand, he pressed the button on his belt that would bring to Batmobile to him on automatic. Bringing her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, they waited for the car to arrive.

Flipping the blanket out on the sandy area along the lake, Terry let it flutter to the ground. Dana had carried a small basket as they walked beyond the tree line, along the water's edge, until they found a quiet and comfortable spot - out of sight of the house - to have their picnic dinner and long talk.

They had made it back to the Manor two nights ago just as Terry began to slip into shock again. Bruce and the doctor were waiting for them. Though he was still conscious, he was extremely weak. Between the stress of the fight, and her deliberate hit, the wound had fully reopened.

After that, Terry remembered little else. He found himself back in his room in the early morning hours. He awoke to find Bruce and Barbara talking quietly in the doorway. They had promptly given her a quick rundown of the occurrences the night before.

Terry had mistakenly made to stand up, to which Bruce had threatened to cuff him to the bed. Barbara had laughed, making a flippant comment about how Bruce showed his love. Terry had held in the smile for as long as he could, which was not long enough for Bruce to leave the room.

Now, 24 hours later, he was allowed to leave his room, but not the property, and Dana had finally been permitted to see him. They could both understand Bruce's concern. If he ripped the stitches again, it would not be an easy task to repair the damage. He would carry the scar for the rest of his life as it was.

Dana knelt down, pulling out the Thermos of coffee, pouring them both a mug.

Terry sipped it, gazing out over the lake, a sad smile on his face. "This is how I had imagined I'd tell you." He began slowly.

She had been watching him carefully, almost afraid that if she looked away, this would all dissolve. "Tell me what?" She held her mug in her lap.

"That I'm Batman."

She let out a noise. "It still sounds so weird to hear you say that."

"It sounds weird to me too, even after all this time; unless I'm in the suit." He faced her, "I've taken too much for granted."

"Ter..."

"Dana listen to me." He interrupted her gently. "I've never been that close before. All I could think about was you, Mom and Matt. Max knew, she'd understand, but you guys had no idea."

"What about your mom now?"

He sighed deeply, cringing slightly. "I'm not sure. I was thinking of leaving something with Max or Bruce, something for you and her - just in case." He paused, "I think she deserves to know, if something happens to me." Dana nodded, her head dropping as she stared into the mostly empty mug in her hand. "Hey..." Reaching over, he cupped her face in his hand. "I'm still learning, and the old man had a pretty amazing track record." She smiled, though reluctantly. "No one said this was going to be easy."

"I know, and I know I'm going to worry, but Max and I will work it out. She copes with it, I will too."

"Thanks."

"For what?" She tipped her head into his hand, confused.

"For understanding. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

He just looked at her for a moment. "I can't promise you that I won't jump into a situation just 'cause it looks bad."

"I'm not asking that, just that you'll..."

"I think I know what you mean. After this past week, I think it's a given. Too many things have pointed out to me just how precious life is." He placed his mug in the sand, taking hers from her hand, he did the same with it.

Lying back, he drew her down against him. They shifted for a few minutes until Terry was comfortable on his back, with an arm tucked under his head, the other wrapped around Dana, who was snuggled into his shoulder. Closing her eyes she relaxed completely, letting the rise and fall of his breathing lull her. "Is this okay?" Her hand lay across the centre of his chest.

He nodded, "yeah, this is perfect."

"When does your mom and Matt return?"

"Four more days. Thankfully."

"You think you'll be okay by then?"

"Enough that I can easily hide it anyway. Bruce is keeping the suit from me for two weeks, instead he wants to work on my investigative skills."

Dana chuckled, "not out of it huh?"

"Like I'd want to be?? This stuff is fascinating. Plus it would be nice not to have to rely on him and Max all the time."

"Is that what Max does for you?"

"Ummhmm, mostly. I can't believe the places she can hack into." Dana started laughing. "What?" he turned his head so he could see her.

"Max had said something awhile ago about some 'amazing things she's done for a friend but couldn't talk about.' It just makes so much sense now." She shifted so she could look at him. "In a way I'm kind of glad this happened."

"Oh?" he asked, disbelieving

"It's forced you to allow me into your life."

"I wasn't trying..."

"I know, and I was pretty mad when I found out. I thought that you didn't trust me, that our relationship had faded." She sighed, wondering how she ever could have let herself think that way. "It was silly of me; just my anger and fear talking. I do know why you couldn't say anything." She felt him relax under her hand. "I am sorry about the way I treated you that night."

Terry just looked at her. "You have nothing to apologize about."

Smiling, she curled back into the crook of his shoulder. "This sure is a beautiful spot."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head, then relaxing again. He had been missing out on many of the great joys of life. Bruce had told him he had experienced the darkest venues, but he'd also been a part of some of the brightest; mostly the woman lying completely at ease against him and a best friend who was willing to cross boundaries for him.

The evening was warm, the sun was casting a purply reflection over the lake as it began to set. He felt himself begin to dose, not needing or wanting sleep, just being so relaxed, his mind clear for the first time in months. Dana shifted against him, dosing as he was, enjoying their first truly quiet moment together in months.


End file.
